You're My Miracle
by Vitality Astral
Summary: A hidden room. A small wish. The Marauders' Map. What could all this possibly lead up to? Confessions and two miracles! HPGW one-shot.


Val Here!! Hey guys.....Sorry, but I'm having a bit of writers block and I'm just putting up one-shots right now.......I really hope you guys like this.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter....Yea I've said this enough for you guys to know that I don't own it, right?  
  
.............You're My Miracle..................  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the warmth of the fire. She sighed as she thought about what just happened. She was a fifth year and all the boyfriends she had always seemed to dump her months later.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. The fact that her brother, Ron and her best friend, Hermione were going out didn't really help her either. They would always be too 'busy' to talk to. Harry, well.......he's a different story......He barely noticed her in the halls and just would walk past.  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back. Ginny suddenly couldn't take the noise in the common room and got up from her chair and walked out.  
  
"You alright, dear?" The portrait of the Fat Lady asked. Ginny turned and nodded with her eyes getting ready to release all the tears. Ginny started walking faster and didn't seem to care if she ran into someone. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she didn't notice that she was on one of the moving stairs.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes and notice there was a door she never realized was actually there before. She walked up to it and looked behind her to make sure no one was there before she opened the door. Ginny walked in and noticed a small, but cozy room. She saw a small couch, a fireplace, and a window.  
  
"Well, it's not much, but maybe it's just what I need." Ginny told herself. She walked over to the window and opened it. Ginny took a breath of the fresh air. She laid her cheek in her right palm and gazed out into the starry sky.  
  
"I just wish I had a miracle to help me with all this........" Ginny prayed into the night.  
  
.....................................  
  
"Hey guys......um.....have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked to Ron and Hermione who just sitting by the fire.  
  
"No......We kinda thought she was with you, Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry blushed.  
  
"Uh....no reason really......"he replied. Ron smirked at him.  
  
"Maybe I'll find her with the Marauders' Map....." Harry said as he walked up the boys' dormitory to retrieve it. He came back minutes later with his invisibility cloak and told him he was going to try and find her. Harry walked out with the invisibility cloak on and startled a sleeping Fat Lady.  
  
............................  
  
Harry walked down the path leading to Ginny. She seemed to be in an unnamed room on a different part of the map. The part where no one ever goes, well except the Marauders of course.  
  
He reached the moving stairway leading to where Ginny was. He opened the door in time to hear Ginny say,  
  
".......I really wish someone would notice me a little more.......especially Harry.....I really wish he was my miracle.......silly, but.......I just.....Again, I just wish for a miracle.................a small, simple miracle to help me through all this......"  
  
Harry walked in and took off the cloak. He saw Ginny's back was facing him and decided to walk a little closer.  
  
"Gin......" Harry whispered, but just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny turned around startled. "What are you.......How?........I......did you hear everything I just said?"  
  
Harry just nodded. Ginny just cursed to herself and looked up at Harry, blushing.  
  
"I'm really sorry...." She told him. Harry looked at her, confused. He stepped closer again.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You probably hate me for what I just said........" Ginny trailed off.  
  
'No, I don't hate you.......I'm really sorry if I ignored you for the past weeks......It's just that........I don't know how to act around you anymore......."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked quizzically.  
  
"Ginny......It's because I.......fancy you........" Harry said, closing the space between him and Ginny.  
  
"Har-" Ginny never finished her sentence, because Harry lightly pressed his against hers. He pulled away and looked into her light blue eyes. (A/N: What color eyes does she have? People say either blue, green, or brown/hazel.....)  
  
"You're my miracle, Ginny." He told her. Ginny's eyes were tearing up again and she threw her arms around him.  
  
"You're my miracle too, Harry." She said kissing him again. Harry held her waist and kissed her a little more passionately. Only one thing kept running through their heads.  
  
'You're My Miracle......'  
  
..............................................  
  
Hey guys......Yea I know, not the greatest fic or longest for that matter, but as I said before......I'm not a great author!! I just do this too pass time.......not really, but yea.....I know it was a little mushy, but hey......I'm a romance freak, so deal with it......Plz R&R! PLLLLLLLEEEAAZZZZZZZEEEE!!!!!!!! (For those who don't understand.......it says Pleaze!!). 


End file.
